yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Slam
Grand slam tenisde dört büyük turnuvadan biri * ing. şiddetle eleştirmek demek.. ve de bu eleştiri tarzına verilen isim'''dir... * marc levinin yönettiği bir saul williams filmi...ray jashua (saul williams) washington dcnindodge city adlı bölgesinde thug life içinde bir rapper gibi şiirler düzen bir şairdir ve bir akşam mahallenin ağır abilerinden biriyle sokakta muhabbetteyken abiyi vururlar ve bunun üzerine polislere ray jashua üzerinde marijuana ile yakalanır ve hapse atılır...olaylar gelişir... anlatmakla olmazdır aslen filmde sözün sahibi saul williamsdır...afroamerican filmidir,... * (bkz: slam dunk) * cannesda ve sundancede ödül almıştır bu film.bir de filmin müzikleri dj spookyye aittir... * briçte şlem * ing. "baam" diye carpmak. (orn: '''to slam the door) * italyan bir spor malzemeleri markasi. yatcilik, sorf, yelken sporuyla ilgili kiyafetler satarlar. montlar cok basarilidir, ayrica gunluk kullanima yonelik bazen guzel olabilen kazak, t-shirt, canta, sort vs. pek ucuz diyildir. benzer rakip firmalara ornek: nautica, hh. * boyle bir basketbol dergisi vardir. * stuart mcmillan ve orde meikle'den müteşekkil glasgow'lu dj ve proküksyon ikilisi. * söylemesi kolay tabi ama slam, anlık zevklerin hakim olduğu elektronik dans müziği piyasasında bugüne bugün 15 yıldır sürekli başı çekmiş bir ekip. tee 1988'lerden beri dj'lik yapan ve single'lar yayınlayan bu iki arkadaş, aynı zamanda soma records gibi techno piyasasının baba labellarından birinin de kurucuları. ancak slam ikilisinin yaptıkları, başarıları bunlarla da bitmiyor. *80 sonlarından itibaren glasgow ve çevresinde arches klübünde çıkardıkları setler ile giderek ünlenen iki kafadar, daha büyük bir patlamayı 1993 yılında çıkardıkları efsane parça positive education ile yaptılar. bugüne bugün techno alemlerinde eskimeyen, orijinal haliyle hala bile çalınan bir iki parça varsa bunlardan biri positive education'dur (diğeri de dave clarke'ın red serisi olsa gerek). remixleri hala yapılmakta ve piyasada dolaşmakta bu parçanın... daha sonra çıkardıkları dark forces* da benzeri bir beğeniyle karşılanmıştır. 2001 yılında da alien radio isimli albümü çıkardılar, şu aralar da yeni albümlerinin çalışmalarına devam ediyorlar. yeni albüm 2004 başında yayınlanacakmış, ocak ayında da ilk single! ayrıca bir de "slam - back to mine" yayınlanıyormuş ocakta. *slam, son yedi yıldır iskoçyanın ünlü rock festivali t in the park'da kendi adlarını taşıyan slam tent'in müzikal yönetmenliğini yapıyor, 15.000 kişinin içine doluştuğu bir dans çadırı! bir de son beş yıldır glasgow'da düzenledikleri pressure partileri ile arches'da binlerce kişiye çalıyorlar ve 4-5 saatlik setler çıkarıyorlar. bu setlerden geçtiğimiz ağustos ayında olanının kayıtlarını da indirmek mümküm > http://www.slamevents.com/mix.html . daha ne yapsınlar diyorum, saygılarımla! * hayt huyt beyler sayesinde tanıştığım zannedersemde pek kolay vazgeçilemeyecek ikili.! bahsi geçen ağustos ay setleri 4 bölümden oluşmakta, en iyisi hangisi sorusuna ise "hepsi" denmektedir.!eh, zaten elektronik müziktir candır.! * ks. strategic long-range artillery machine. *'taskomuru yikandiktan sonra arta kalan komur tozu-su karisimina $lam denir'. taskomurune oranla enerjisi cok dusuktur. gayet ucuza alinabildigi icin bir takim apartman yoneticileri tasarruf adina komure $lam karistirip yakarlar, bu apartmanlarda oturan insanlar da, dogal olarak, usurler. *1998 yapimi marc levin filmi. bir zenci aydinlanma filmi: zencilerin fakirlik, uyusturu saticiligi, hapishane, cetelesme kisirdongusune bir elestiri. anladik ki bu poetry session larin en onemli fikirlerinden biri de siirin nasil sunulacagi imis, keza bir iki pek heyecanlandirici ornek goruluyor filmde. yo! * abd'nin en cok okunan basketbol dergilerinden birinin adi. derginin en buyuk ozellikleri ise, nba, kolej basketbolu, hatta lise basketbolunu detayli olarak kavramaktir. ayrica bununla beraber slam ups adli poster dagitarak, basketbol severlerin duvarlarini kaplamaktadir. gecen yil 10. yas gununu kutlamistir bu dergi ve ekibi. *(bkz: stanford linear accelerator machine) * ntv'nin martta çıkaracağı nba ve basketbol dergisi. (bkz: murat murathanoğlu) (bkz: murat kosova) (bkz: kaan kural) *orjinali abd'de yayınlanmakta ve fazlaca satmakta olan bir basketbol dergisi,yakında ağırlık orjinal metinlerin çevirilerinden oluşmak üzere,türkiye'den ve türkiye liginden bazı ekler yapılarak türkiye'de de yayınlanmaya başlayacaktır.fast break'den beri basketbol dergisi almamama rağmen sempatik bulduğum nba stüdyo üçlüsünün hevesinin hatırına ilk sayısını alıp bir şans vermeyi düşünüyorum. * türk basketbolu açısından çok önemli bir dergi adayıdır. eğer kendisi 10 yıl önceki fast break tarzı yayın yaparsa bir şekilde başarılı olabilir. ilk sayısında özellikle mehmet okur'dan bahsedilmiş.şu anda türk basketbolu açısından en önemli isim mehmet okur ki bu kapağı iyi düşünmüşler. ayrıca jason kidd ve marcus haislip' te kapakta adı geçen oyunculardan.jason kidd, malumunuz dünyanin en iyi oyun kurucusu, marcus haislip'te ülker forması giyen ve yaptığı spektaküler smaçlarla seyir zevkini arttıran bir oyuncu. yani ilk sayıyı daha ele almadan, pazarlama açısından iyi iş yapılmış gibi duruyor.türkiye ligi yanısıra avrupa'dan gelecek haberlerle euroleague takipçilerini sevindirebilir. yayıncı kadro biraz umut veriyor ama yeni isimlere de ihtiyacımız var.basketbolun turgay şereni, mehmet baturalp, naumoski düşmanı yiğiter uluğ, ve hürriyet'te basketbol yorumlayan esat yılmaer dışında yeni isimler bekliyoruz. haydi hayırlısı. * türkiye versiyonunu heyecanla beklediğimiz kaliteli dergi.. geçen ay memo ile röportajları amerikadaki orjinalinde çıkmıştı, mart ayındaki sayıda bunu kullanacaklar sanırım. orjinal dergideki memo röportajını şu linkte bulabilirsiniz; http://www.uc.edu/global/slam.pdf türkçe sayısını alınca nasıl çevirmişler diye karşılaştırma yapılabilir. * gazete ve dergi bayilerinin sizi yoldan saptirmamalari için (bkz: #9219730) internetten abone de olabileceğiniz uçabilen dergi. * http://www.slamonline.com.tr not: 2 yıllık üyeliği 90 ytl ve birde tshirt hediyeli. *fast break efsanesinden beri türkçe olarak yayımlanan en iyi basketbol dergisi.. bence.. * turkiye versiyonuna temkinli yaklastigim ama okuduktan sonra cok begendigim dergi. bundan once slam'le tanisikligim slamonline'da lang whitaker'in kosesini takip etmeme dayaniyordu. derginin kaliteli oldugunu tahmin ediyordum ama turkiye'de boyle ozenli ve profesyonelce hazirlanacagini sanmiyordum. 96 draftiyla ilgili yazisi icin aldigim haziran sayisinin okumadigim sayfasi kalmadi neredeyse. turkiye ligi'yle ilgili ekstra yazilar dergiyi bence amerika versiyonundan daha zengin yapmis. dopdolu bir basketbol dergisi. * jordanın hatırına temmuz sayısını aldığım dergi, içinden toplam 2 sayfalık mj röportajı çıksa da özellikle ümit milli takım, nihat iziç ve banvit koçuyla ilgili yazılar iyiydi. çeviri olan nba kısmı biraz fazla populer kaçmış gibi ama murathanoğlunun yazısı da güzeldi *. orjinal dergiyi pek bilmesem de marbury ve aiyi favori oyuncuları bellemeleri açıkçası amerika kadrosuna uyuz olmama yol açtı ama yerli kısmında epey özenildiği ve türk basket dergiciliğindeki bol resim, beylik içerik, hayvani reklam sıradanlığının üstünde bir çizgi yakalandığı belli. bir de bu sayıdaki, dergi döneminin 'en'leri anketi epey güldürdü. *briçte 13 elden 12sini alacagini deklare edip * (6nt, 6 pik vs), kontrati yapmak. kucuk slem de denir. (bkz: grand slam) *son tv reklamında, "yok artık lebron james" esprisine çok belirgin bir takılma yapan dergi..tam repliği hatırlamıyorum ancak şöyle birşey geçiyor reklamda:"enbieyin yeni logosu ""lebron james mi? yok artık!"" " *doğuş dergi grubu tarafından yayınlanmaktadır *yeni bir nick hornby kitabı *sel yayıncılık'dan çıkan en son hornby eseri. türkçe'ye "çat!" adı ile çevrilmiş. tüyap kitap fuarı'ndan satın almıştım, standtaki bayan 1 kasım itibari ile dağıtılacak demişti kitapevlerine, belki de dağıtılmamıştır ama dağıtılmış olsun ya da olmasın şu anda başucum da duran ve zevkle okuduğum kitaptır. *daha 10 gün önce robinson crusoe 389' da ingilizce hardcover baskısını görüp 32 ytl' lik fiyatını öğrenince "aman kalsın, ben en iyisi 'paperback'i bekleyeyim." dediğim, türkçe' ye de bu kadar kısa sürede çevirilmesine şaşırdığım yeni nick hornby kitabı zira bana yeni çıktığı söylenmiş idi. aslında sel yayıncılık' ın çevirilerinden fazlasıyla memnunum da hornby' i anadilinde okumanın zevki başka olsa gerek. *turkce ye "çat!" olarak cevrilmis nick hornby romani.sam ve alicia'nin erken yasta baslayan hikayeleri anlatilmakta bu kitapta.nick hornby tarzini bozmadan yazmaya devam etmiş.yani hayat her sekilde guzel.... (timsi, 24.11.2007 03:49) *"hawk: occupation: skateboarder" adlı kitapla ilginc bir iliski kurmus kitap. *2008 mart sayısında gasol' un kapak olduğu ama içeriğinin pek de umulduğu gibi olmayan dergi. amerika versiyonu çok daha ilgi çekicidir. *nick hornby'nin kitaplarindan biri. soft cover'inin kapaginda guardian'in "touching, very funny" yorumu yer alir. --- spoiler --- guardian'dan kim yaptiysa bu yorumu, kitabi okumamis. hicbir komik tarafi yok kitabin. --- spoiler --- *pandora'nin internet sitesinde 11-14 yas okuma kitabi olarak kategorize edilmis nick hornby romani. evet.. *bu nick hornby kitabinda alakasiz bir kitabin kisinin hayatina yol gostermesi icin kullanilabildigini goruruz. gercek hayatla paralelleri kurmak okuyucuya kaliyor. *türkçe edisyonunun yayın hayatına son verilen basketbol dergisi. *simultaneous localization and mapping in kisaltmasi. (bkz: simultaneous localization and mapping) *dört sene kadar önce sağlam bir çıkış yapmıştı bu dergi. türkiye şubesi tabii. gördüğü ilgiden sonra türkiye nba gibi dergiler türemiş, pivot yayın hayatına geri dönmüştü. ki ben de düzenli olarak takip ediyordum slam'i. sonra ilgim azalmaya başladı ve sanırım pek çok kişinin ilgisi azalmaya başlamıştı ki yayın hayatına son verildi. ama şunu söylemem lazım böyle dergilerin yayınlanması lazım türkiye'de. önümüzdeki yazın sonunda dünya şampiyonası düzenleyeceğiz ama ülkemizde bir tek basketbol dergisi bile yayınlanmıyor.* o kadar da ilgili değiliz sanırım basketbola. ya da dergileri sevmiyoruz pek. * 2005 hold your colour albümü çıkışlı feci gaz bir pendulum parçası. klibinde dans eden adam ayrı bi efsane :somewhere out there in the vast nothingness of space... :somewhere far away in space and time.. :staring upwards at the gleaming stars in the obsidian sky:: :we're marooned on a small island, :in an endless sea, :confined to a tiny spit of sand, :unable to escape :but tonight, on this small planet :on earth, we're going to rock civilisation (repeat) :is this bass really strong enough ? :we're marooned on a small island, :in an endless sea, :confined to a tiny spit of sand, :unable to escape :but tonight.... its heavy stuff!